


【DV】来自陌生人的礼物 （飙车pwp）

by shinan1988



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988
Summary: 作为一个甜党+重口爱好者，我真的很不容易，依旧是日系本子梗，但丁偷偷在家玩玩具（极上生腰，这个名词还是群友们告诉我的）





	1. Chapter 1

  
【DV】来自陌生人的礼物 （飙车pwp） 1

 

但丁久违的收到一份快递。这是一个很普通的让人昏昏欲睡的午后，五月底的事务所里带着一丝闷热，维吉尔在楼上房间看书，他坐在办公桌后面用《花花公子》消磨时间，然后不知道哪来的快递员敲开大门，留下一个纸盒。

谁会给他寄快递呢？恶魔猎人耸耸肩，拆开包装盒。

里面是一个十分逼真的乳胶模型屁股，只做出腹部到大腿根的一截。肉感十足做工精细的白色性爱玩具大大咧咧的装在快递盒里送到了事务所。如果这个玩具不是太眼熟，但丁一定会一笑置之，他早就不是对着色情杂志都能硬一天的毛头小伙子了，特别在维吉尔回来的现在，普通的性爱道具根本进不了恶魔猎人的眼，可这个乳胶玩具有点不同。但丁咽了口口水，这个屁股太像维吉尔的了。

紧致的肌肉线条与恰到好处的肉感，还有腰窝可爱的弧度，无一不是他每夜抚摸的形状，更别提玩具前方的淡粉色阴茎，那个沉睡中的大小让恶魔猎人口干舌燥，下意识想起维吉尔在他口中一点一点充血勃起的过程。所以，到底是谁偷偷做了个维吉尔屁股的玩具送给他？但丁在脑内过了遍名单，毫无头绪。

或许是午后的阳光太过暧昧，鬼使神差的，恶魔猎人偷偷将快递盒藏了起来。不是说他对和维吉尔的性爱有什么不满，他哥真的超辣，特别辣，可男人这种生物吧，有时候就是想自己撸上一发。但丁抱着自己也说不上来的心理，将这个来历不明的性爱道具留了下来。

时间就这么过了一个月，这期间他照例去接委托杀恶魔，照例和维吉尔互殴，从床下打到床上那种，但丁都快忘了自己曾收过一个莫名其妙的快递。直到这天下午，维吉尔突然提出单独去出任务。

“我一个人去就行。”听到委托内容后，正在看书的维吉尔抬起头说道。

“没问题吗？”但丁把委托书递给自家老哥，有点不放心的看向维吉尔，这个任务确实很简单，只是清扫红墓市周边残留的Qliphoth树根，连热身运动都算不上。

维吉尔回他一个轻蔑的眼神。好吧，他正想偷懒呢。于是但丁目送他哥拿着阎魔刀划开空间消失在面前，重新倒回椅子上。午后的阳光让人昏昏欲睡，在吃完三杯圣代看完四本色情杂志后，但丁叹起气来，一个人在家真的很无聊，早知道就跟维吉尔一起去了。这时他突然想起一个月前也有这么个下午，他收到了一份奇怪的礼物。一想到那个白花花的性爱玩具，但丁忍不住有点心猿意马。于是恶魔猎人偷偷摸摸地抱着快递盒回到楼上卧室。

“我就只是试用一下。”但丁给自己找了个理由，将卧室门锁好，又把窗帘拉得严严实实。昏暗的卧室内只有摆在床单上的性爱玩具白到发亮，带着股难以形容的吸引力。恶魔猎人犹豫了一下才将手贴上乳胶屁股，摸上去手感微凉，圆润有弹性，连触感都和维吉尔差不多。所以到底是谁做了这个玩具啊，尺寸竟然这么完美，但丁酸酸的想。

而另一边，正在挥舞阎魔刀清理Qliphoth的维吉尔动作忽然一顿，一股无法忽视的温热感贴上他的臀部，让年长者猛地回头，可他的背后只有空气。愤怒的半魔以为自己被什么恶魔戏弄了，手里的阎魔刀缓缓举起，一个次元斩正在酝酿中。可惜下一秒，臀部深处再次被碰触的感觉让维吉尔彻底软了腰。

昏暗的卧室内，但丁试探性地掰开玩具的臀瓣，中间深藏的粉色肉穴紧紧闭合着，恶魔猎人伸出一根手指戳了戳，很紧。玩具并不会自体润滑，所以他需要些润滑剂，可是他们家根本没那玩意啊，平时他和维吉尔做都是他负责舔开他哥的屁股，舔维吉尔没问题，舔个橡胶玩具还是算了吧。但丁吞了口口水，他不由自主得回忆起维吉尔被舌头抵住前列腺时压抑的呻吟，独属夜晚的美妙回忆让他开始勃起，实话实说，对着个性爱玩具屁股勃起让他有种变态的快感。

“用什么润滑呢……”但丁突然想起楼下吃到一半的草莓圣代，于是匆匆跑下楼拿着玻璃杯又跑回来，“先用这个将就一下吧。”

对待玩具并不需要太上心，所以恶魔猎人直接伸出两根手指硬挤进玩具的入口——说真的，性爱玩具做这么紧真的没问题吗，将手指像剪刀一般分开撑开玩具，玩具的内部同样逼真到无可挑剔，殷红色的内壁带着层层沟壑暴露在他眼前，只是想象一下插进去的触感就让恶魔猎人更硬了。但丁感叹着现在的玩具真可怕，另一只手将圣代杯子倾泻，把半融化的冰淇淋汁液灌进面前的屁股里。

乳白色带着甜腻味道的液体一点点灌进与维吉尔别无二致的穴口内，这幅画面极大的刺激到但丁，这种过分的玩法是他绝对没胆子对维吉尔做的，可面前的屁股只是个乳胶玩具不是吗。插入穴口的两根手指用了些蛮力分的更开，但丁默默看着玩具内部被灌满他最爱的草莓圣代，咽了口口水，最后，但丁将一颗完整的草莓塞进穴口，让淡粉色的肉穴夹好他最爱的草莓。

“我大概会养成不得了的性癖……”

远在红墓市的维吉尔勉强拄着阎魔刀，狼狈万分。愤怒让年长者整个燃烧起来，又在下一秒被屁股深处的凉意击败，他的周围躺满恶魔的尸体，维吉尔可以确信自己周围一公里绝对没有其他活物，可他屁股上的触感不止没有消失，反而变本加厉的越加深入，就在刚刚，一股不明的冰凉液体被直接灌进他体内，让维吉尔差点跌倒在地。强大的半魔强忍着羞愤，找到一间废弃仓库。确认四下无人后，维吉尔勉强靠坐在废墟里，颤抖着脱下自己的裤子，手指摸上后穴，那里仿佛被空气撑开了一条小缝，无论他怎么努力也无法闭合，自己在被什么看不见的东西侵犯，这个认知让半魔怒火冲天。

愤恨让年长者发出细小的呜咽声，他咬了咬牙，将手指捅进自己体内，试图找出身体异样的原因，可体内什么都没有，除了一片冰冷的触感依旧空无一物。

卧室内的但丁还在继续他的一人游戏，面前紧致到过分的玩具在手指抽出后紧紧夹住草莓，只露出尖端的一点鲜红。恶魔猎人爬上床，解开腰带让老二松了口气，又在玩具屁股下垫了两个枕头摆好架势。随后，半魔粗大的阴茎抵上半露的草莓，带着颗粒感的触感让但丁喘息出声。好吧，对着一个乳胶玩具这么兴奋真的有够变态，不过他不想再浪费时间了，谁知道维吉尔什么时候回来，他可不想被老哥抓到现行。

可能会暴露的事实让但丁更加性奋，他握住自己完全勃起的阴茎，用龟头顶了顶面前充满弹性的臀瓣，连微凉的触感都跟他哥那么像。然后但丁深吸一口气，两手抓住玩具的腰侧，直接一捅到底。

“呜……”没有什么前戏只是倒入圣代润滑让玩具的内壁紧到过分，但丁挺着腰一点点挤开乳胶制成的内部，刚才看到的仿真沟壑像一张小嘴一样吸吮着他，而圣代微凉的粘腻触感让但丁硬到发疼。恶魔猎人闭上眼睛，想象着自己是在肏维吉尔，粗大的阴茎将年长者完全撑开，缺乏前戏使维吉尔小声地抽着气想要逃离他的阴茎，又被他拽着腰部强行拉回来，年长者被他的阴茎紧紧钉在身下，随着他大力地撞击绷紧肌肉。

脑内的画面让但丁硬的更加厉害，他以一种非人类的速度快速抽出，只留头部在穴口，又猛地挺腰狠狠撞击进玩具内部。类似自慰的行为让他完全不用顾忌身下人的感受，不用再去考虑维吉尔的敏感带在哪里，也不用考虑他哥是不是舒服，他只需要抽出来，再插进去，被玩具夹紧取悦就可以。

完全仿真的屁股内部有着和肠道相同的构造，细小的颗粒会在但丁插入时紧紧夹住他，又在他抽出时挽留般吸吮，而之前塞入的草莓早就在大力抽插下变成了草莓酱，随着但丁的动作不断被挤压到床单上。因为后背位的关系恶魔猎人并没有注意到，乳胶玩具前端的淡粉色阴茎随着他的动作早就变大变硬，粗长的一根被压在枕头中，可怜兮兮的随着他的抽插不断摩擦着粗糙的布料。不过就算但丁注意到，大概也只会感叹现在的玩具做的真智能。

毫无技巧的活塞运动让快感积攒地飞快，很快但丁就有点想射了，而他也没刻意忍耐，直接喘着粗气将全部精液射进面前的玩具里。这又不是真的性爱，他可不用管床伴有没有高潮。

废墟中的维吉尔咬着自己的外衣，浑身抽搐。他在被什么看不见摸不着的东西强行侵犯着，后穴在空气中撑开一个完整的圆，无论年长者怎么用手挡住入口，肠壁深处都不断传来被摩擦的快感。维吉尔试图用阎魔刀当镜子去看自己的后穴，可是一下又一下没有间歇的撞击让他彻底软了腰，正在肏他的东西简直像个打桩机器一样不知疲惫，只是反复抽出再一插到底。剧烈的快感击倒了维吉尔，他的阴茎同时传来摩擦布料的触感，腰侧仿佛被谁的手紧紧抓着。

毫无章法的撞击让熟知性爱滋味的维吉尔感到不满，年长者下意识地挪动腰部想要被撞到带来快乐的源泉，还差一点，就差一点他就能射了，可是后穴深处的撞击戛然而止。被推上高点的维吉尔瞪大眼睛，喉咙深处挤出愤怒的嘶吼。

另一边，射完第一发后恶魔猎人发热的大脑总算冷却了一点，可身体内部的热度依旧灼人，看来射的太快果然会不满足。

“对着个玩具这么性奋，我有点危险啊……”但丁看着身下白花花的乳胶屁股，有点心虚。和维吉尔别无二致的臀瓣沾满了乳白色的精液与圣代，再配上草莓酱的点点粉红，简直色气到可怕。而那个被他狠狠肏过一轮的肉穴，此刻终于不再紧绷，被肏成了一个圆圆的肉洞，其中不断渗出的甜腻液体让但丁口舌发干。

如果是维吉尔被灌了一屁股草莓圣代……这个幻想让恶魔猎人再次勃起，腹肌因为想象而绷紧，如果是维吉尔，但丁咽了口口水，扶着再次硬起的阴茎慢慢戳着穴口，让肉洞里的精液沿着会阴下滑。但丁将两只手放在玩具的臀瓣上，体会着手下充满弹性的触感，然后闭上眼用亵玩的手法揉动手里的乳胶。

他可从来不敢这么摸他老哥的屁股。就算他和维吉尔上过那么多次床，看起来玩的再怎么花哨，性爱的实际掌控者都是年长者。他哥在床上床下都是要人命的控制狂，一言不合就拿幻影剑捅人那种。但丁还记得有一次他只是有点失控，在维吉尔射精后没有立刻停下抽插，就被年长者直接一脚踹出去三米远，那次经历至今让但丁心有馀悸。

手下的臀瓣随着但丁的揉捏改变着形状，他并没有留力，几乎是用上了恶魔的力道在捏手中的玩具，不能怪他，这个仿真玩具做的实在太逼真了，微凉的乳胶在他指间挤出小小的肉沟，仿佛真正的维吉尔也可以被他这么玩弄。但丁一边保持着一定频率在抽插，一边加深脑内的幻想，一个无法反抗他的维吉尔，在性爱中只能随着他的节奏呻吟射精的维吉尔……他可以去控制那个控制狂，对维吉尔做任何事情，包括用真魔人形态的阴茎把维吉尔肏到失禁，这份过火的性幻想让但丁呼吸再次急促起来，甚至连魔力都开始失控。

紧闭双眼造成的视觉缺失让触感更加敏锐，身下的玩具在非人类的快速抽插下发热，宛如真正的肉体一般温热。但丁感觉自己胀大到极限的阴茎还在变大，随着魔力的逸散他开始无法自控地变身。

“该死，希望这个玩具的质量能好点。”

但丁小声嘀咕着，最终变为了真魔人形态，粗大了足足一倍的阴茎被乳胶屁股紧紧包裹住，随着他挺腰的动作在小腹位置顶出一块凸起，但丁看着玩具被完全撑开的穴口，那里被撑到薄薄一层近乎透明，却还在顽强地含着他，随着他每一次抽插吞进又吞出。

废墟中的维吉尔彻底放弃了抵抗，瘫软在地面上一声接一声呻吟着。就在刚刚他强忍着愤恨撑起身体，以为这场折磨终于要结束时，身后的穴口再次被一捅到底，射精边缘的半魔被这记插入直接推上了高潮，无人碰触的阴茎滴滴答答流出精液，而他后穴的冲击并没有因为高潮停止，两只看不见的手在他臀瓣上揉捏着将他分的更开，高潮后过分敏感的后穴颤抖着流出淫液，无论维吉尔怎么挪动腰部逃离，都会被看不见的阴茎追上捅开。

“够了……”维吉尔小声呜咽着，下意识地向像看不见的侵犯者示弱，可并没有人听见他的声音。插入后穴的东西还在胀大，他已经被彻底打开，臀肉发红，穴口在空气中瑟瑟发抖。年长者咬住自己的手臂，脖颈高高抬起，刚刚射完的阴茎又被强行唤醒，侵犯他的东西无论是什么都太过了，那种大小根本不是人类能承受的。

“无论你是谁……”腹部被看不见的东西顶出凸起，膀胱被压迫，半魔坚韧的意识终于开始崩溃，“我一定会——杀了你！！！”

昏暗的卧室内只有但丁一人的喘息声，“操，这东西到底是谁做的，质量这么好……”发现玩具并不会被玩坏后，但丁放心地捏住这团软软的乳胶，在真魔人巨大的爪子对比下，白嫩的玩具简直像个飞机杯一样袖珍。红色的真魔人在床上半跪起身体，翅膀因为太爽伸展开来，抓着乳胶玩具的爪子真的将它当成飞机杯般按在自己阴茎上，用极快的速度套弄自己的老二。

红色的恶魔喘着粗气，紧闭双眼，幻想手里抓着的是他人类形态的哥哥，一个无法反抗任他玩弄的维吉尔。玩具的内壁似乎已经被肏成了他的形状，在每一次抽插间都恰到好处的裹紧他，性幻想与来自阴茎的刺激绝妙的搭配在一起，很快将但丁送上第二次高潮。真魔人形态下的精液又多又烫，带着魔力的精液几乎要将雪白的乳胶玩具点燃，但丁足足射了一分钟才停下，随后魔力散去重新变回人类。软化的阴茎从玩具里滑出，让那个无法合拢的洞看起来分外色情。而在但丁没注意到的时候，玩具前方的肉棒早就勃起软化数次，虽然没有精液射出，但这个无机质的玩具仿佛也经历了数次高潮一般。

射过两次之后的但丁总算冷静下来，看着面前一塌糊涂的床单进入贤者时间，思绪越飘越远，从自己为什么要对着个玩具屁股这么兴奋到沾满圣代的床单该怎么清理。他低头检查了一下手里的乳胶制品，质量极佳的性爱玩具在经过真魔人的蹂躏后竟然还保持着完整的形状，可怜兮兮的肉洞随着时间开始收拢，恢复到最初紧致闭合的样子，看来这个玩具还是用可塑性记忆材料做的。

最终，但丁抱着白花花的乳胶玩具走向浴室，打算先清理干净他的玩具。性爱道具最不方便的一点，玩的时候有多爽事后清理就有多麻烦。如果是真正的维吉尔，他们完全可以在浴室洗澡时再来一发。

贤者时间的空虚感让但丁加倍想念他的哥哥。恶魔猎人在浴室里默默冲干净乳胶玩具外部的白灼，又将水管直接插进玩具的穴口冲洗内部，感觉玩具被灌满后还拿在耳边晃了晃——里面咕噜咕噜的水声听起来意外好听，最后拔出水管让混杂着精液与圣代的液体流出，反复三次后但丁终于把乳胶玩具从内到外清理干净。他简单的冲了个澡，将玩具屁股重新放回纸盒藏好，满心期待维吉尔回来后真枪实弹的再来一发。

而不知为什么，今天的维吉尔回来的格外晚。但丁左等右等，直到夜幕降临还没等回他的哥哥。

难道维吉尔碰到什么麻烦了？恶魔猎人有点不安的想，按理说这单委托简单到他都懒得去，以维吉尔的实力早该结束委托回家了才对啊。但丁忐忑不安的等着，又过了接近两个小时，维吉尔才僵着一张脸跨出空间门。

“嗨，Vergil，你今天怎么回来这么晚？”

年长者并没有回答，周身的气压却低到让但丁心惊胆战，到底是哪个倒霉家伙惹到他哥了？！但丁正想问个清楚，就见维吉尔迈着有点不自然的步伐直接上了楼，留下一头雾水的他。好吧，看来真枪实弹来一发的想法泡汤了，恶魔猎人郁闷的想。

  
TBC

下一发主要玩前面，以及这个屑弟弟真的不爱惜玩具，大家不要学他（）

 


	2. Chapter 2

【DV】来自陌生人的礼物 （飙车pwp） 2

 

传奇恶魔猎人但丁最近有个烦恼，他哥好久没跟他上床了。倒不是说维吉尔有明确的拒绝他，如果但丁主动要求，年长者依旧会在深夜接受他的吻，可是作为双子，但丁敏锐地觉察到他哥在下意识的抗拒性爱，而发现这点的但丁自然不会勉强维吉尔。

难道是对我厌倦了？但丁第一时间怀疑起自己的技术。作为一个外表浪荡性格风骚的恶魔猎人，但丁在人前的形象一直是花花公子不务正业那种，可只有他自己知道，在维吉尔回来前的几十年间他大半时间是跟自己右手度过的。直到与维吉尔确定关系后，他才算真正有了健康规律的性生活，所以技术差些再所难免。

不再年轻的半魔冒出一股危机感。或许是时候提高一下自己的技术了？于是但丁偷偷摸摸地在亚马逊上订购了一堆性爱玩具，从传统的电动按摩棒、串珠，到稍微过火一些的尿道堵、阴茎环、SM套装，但丁几乎买全了市面上能见到的性爱玩具。不谈差点爆掉的信用卡，他的想法其实很简单——让维吉尔在床上更爽一点。

快递来的很快，在一个有些闷热的午后，快递员再次敲开事务所的大门，这次的纸盒足足大到一人难以抱住。趁着维吉尔在二楼看书，但丁迅速地将纸盒藏好——与之前的乳胶模型一起。

下一步就是该如何使用了。以他老哥的性格，如果他直接拿着SM道具上床下场铁定很惨烈。所以但丁思考后决定，自己最好先把技术练好再跟维吉尔谈这个问题。而说到练习的对象，他不是刚好有个以维吉尔为模型的乳胶屁股吗，先拿玩具练手他也比较没心理压力。

于是万事俱备只欠东风，但丁跃跃欲试着，他在等一个维吉尔不在家的机会。而时间并没有让他等太久，几天之后的上午尼禄打来一个电话。

“尼禄找你？需要我一起去吗？”但丁在办公桌后面撑起身子，看向拿着阎魔刀准备出门的维吉尔，突然有点想跟着一起去了。因为他哥最近真的很奇怪，每天都笼罩着一层低气压，让恶魔猎人颇为担心。

“不需要。只是小事，Nico的研究需要些魔界知识。”维吉尔冷淡的拒绝，从他上次莫名其妙被侵犯已经过去半个月，维吉尔依旧没抓到肇事者的蛛丝马迹，无计可施的窘迫让半魔越加恼火，他发誓，绝对要杀了让他那么丢脸的罪魁祸首。只要一想到自己曾被看不见的某人搞到失禁的事实，维吉尔身周的空气就近乎冻结。

“Vergil，你真的没问题吗？”但丁还是不放心，“有什么问题都可以跟我说。你知道的，我……”

回应他的是飕飕两声划开空间的风声，维吉尔头也不回地消失在空间门中。好吧，但丁再次陷入一种无力感中，他还以为他多少有点了解维吉尔了呢。毫无头绪的胡思乱想不是但丁的作风，他思考了一会，决定还是先按原计划进行。于是但丁抱着他的大纸盒来到二楼卧室，照例锁好门拉好窗帘。

“好吧，事情总要一步步来不是吗……”恶魔猎人打开纸盒，挑选着今天要用的玩具，“让我看看……手铐？这个先pass。皮鞭？还不错，维吉尔很衬黑色。尿道堵？这个大概是阴茎环？跳蛋和仿真尾巴？”最终，作为初学者，但丁挑选出几个新手向的性爱道具。

随后他把与维吉尔别无二致的乳胶屁股正面朝上摆在床中间，又垫了几个枕头，开始了孤身一人的性爱技巧练习。

“嗯……先从尿道堵开始吧。”但丁拿起玻璃制的透明尿道堵看了看，细长的玩具非常精致，只在头部有个小巧的圆珠作为装饰，“这东西要怎么插进去啊？”

恶魔猎人又看了看身下的乳胶玩具，昏暗的卧室内白花花的仿真屁股带着一股诡异的吸引力，与维吉尔完全一样的仿真性器软趴趴的摊在玩具肚皮上，逼真到连尿道都被完美重现。但丁握住淡粉色的乳胶阴茎，体会了一下触感，依旧和他哥毫无差别，无论是大小还是握在手里的感觉都逼真到可怕。恶魔猎人摇了摇脑袋，把涌进脑袋的性幻想甩出去，不能怪他，他已经半个月没跟维吉尔做过了。

“这么软能插进去吗？”但丁试着撸动了几下玩具，正想吐槽自己在干什么这就是个玩具啊，玩具又不会硬，手里的淡粉色阴茎便颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。

“哇哦……现在的玩具都这么先进了吗？”但丁干巴巴的感叹，又撸了几下，很快手里的阴茎便全部勃起，粗长的乳胶玩具与他哥的大小分毫不差，连冠状沟上的筋络都一模一样。

但丁咽了口口水，用左手扶住这根起立的肉棒，右手小心翼翼的捏起玻璃尿道堵，试探性地抵上龟头的小缝。

“Easy……我只需要小心一点……”恶魔猎人一边自言自语着，一边将尿道堵插进玩具中。

“Vergil？你在听吗？”尼禄看向突然面色古怪的父亲，有点拿不准是不是自己哪句话说的不对。Nico在问完维吉尔问题后就去仓库翻资料了，此刻房车里只有他和维吉尔在闲聊消磨时间。

“不……”维吉尔握紧拳头，死死咬住牙关，阴茎上突然传来的触感让他知道自己的恶梦又来了，他再一次被某个看不到的透明人戏弄了，而这次甚至是在他儿子面前！强烈的怒火瞬间淹没了半魔，他猛地起身，不顾尼禄惊讶的目光想要逃离房车，可下一秒阴茎被快速撸动的快感让他彻底软了腰，踉跄着差点跌倒在地。

尼禄被维吉尔突然胀红的脸吓了一跳，年轻人下意识地接住差点跌倒的父亲，不知所措起来。

“Vergil，父亲，你还好吗？”

维吉尔用尽全身力气咬住嘴唇，他绝对不能在儿子面前漏出一声丢脸的呻吟，可阴茎上传来的刺激是那么鲜明，没有男人能抵抗这种直接了当的性快感，连意志坚定的半魔也不例外。他硬了，在自己儿子的怀里。

“Vergil？”尼禄急切的声音在年长者耳畔响着。

“我……要回去了……”维吉尔强撑起发软的腿，想要在事态进一步恶化前离开这里，再也不会有比此刻更糟糕的情景了，根据上次的经验维吉尔知道这只是开始，那个罪魁祸首绝不会轻易放过他。维吉尔从尼禄怀里挣开，用阎魔刀撑起发软的身体，他必须离开……可下一秒，龟头上传来的穿刺感让年长者颤抖着呜咽起来，不，别……无视维吉尔的战栗，一根坚硬细长的东西插入了他的阴茎。稚嫩的尿道被不知名物体强行撑开，然后是长得几乎没有尽头的插入，疼痛和快感就像海浪一样席卷过维吉尔，将他击倒在地。

另一边，昏暗的卧室内湿热异常，已经进入夏季的事务所为了省电并没有开空调，再加上闭门关窗，让原本就闷热的空气更添一分燥人。但丁擦了擦头上的汗，继续手里的工作。玻璃制的尿道堵经过他的努力已经完全进入乳胶阴茎里，只余顶端的小珠卡在马眼上，恶魔猎人也不知道自己做的对不对，但玩具看起来没什么异样，而且他已经很小心了。

但丁又撸了两下插着尿道堵的粉色肉棒，确定没什么问题后，捡起一旁的阴茎环。

“是不是有点小了？”但丁看着手里的金属环有点犹豫，商家寄来的尺寸似乎不太合适，毕竟他和维吉尔都有一根超规格的巨型老二，“算了，先试试吧，反正只是练手。”

这么说着，但丁将小了一号的阴茎环贴上乳胶阴茎的根部，那里连胀起的弧度也与维吉尔一模一样。然后恶魔猎人解开金属搭扣，将一指宽的银色圆环扣在玩具根部。稍微小了一号的阴茎环紧紧箍住肉棒，但勉强还算合适。但丁松了口气，把手心里的汗抹在床单上，开始继续下一步。

粉红色的小巧机械制品被做成草莓的形状，后面连着一根长长的电线，尽头是长方形的控制器。“跳蛋，经典又实用，永不过时。”但丁拿起跳蛋看了看，因为上次的圣代，他特意选了草莓外形的跳蛋。

但丁又翻了翻盒子，掏出一瓶水溶润滑剂——商家附赠，谁让他一口气买了那么多玩具呢。但丁将润滑剂倒在手心的跳蛋上，又伸出手指戳了戳乳胶屁股紧闭的穴口，那里已经完全恢复成最初紧窒的模样，淡色的入口紧紧闭合抗拒着他的手指。于是恶魔猎人直接将润滑剂的瓶口塞进肉穴内，一口气挤了半管进去。

感觉差不多后，但丁插入两根手指，伴随着咕噜咕噜的水音，将穴口强行撑开。

“每次都这么紧还挺麻烦的。”但丁小声抱怨着，突然想起维吉尔其实也差不多，半魔强悍的恢复力让他们每次上床都相当麻烦，他必须花上相当大的功夫一点点把维吉尔舔开，有时候光前戏就能让维吉尔射上两三次。香艳的回忆让但丁咽了口口水，感觉房间里更加闷热了。

用手指随便扩张了几下后，恶魔猎人将草莓形状的跳蛋推进玩具内部，湿滑的甬道把跳蛋夹的很紧，但丁使了一些力气才将跳蛋推到前列腺的部位。

“大概就是这里了。”但丁凭借记忆找到肉壁上的那个点，随后将手里的控制器一口气推到最大。

与此同时，在属于尼禄的房车内，维吉尔凭着仅剩的一点理智将自己锁进狭窄的浴室内。被强行撑开的尿道让他再也没有力气挪动双腿，他的高傲让他无法接受在尼禄面前失态的可能性，于是年长者强撑着最后一口气躲进浴室里，把一头雾水的儿子关在门外。

锁上门的一瞬间维吉尔就没了力气，膝盖猛地跪在浴室的瓷砖上，就在刚刚，阴茎才被捅入陌生的异物，维吉尔便感到有什么冰凉的金属制品贴上他勃起的阴茎根部，随后便是让人发狂的紧箍感。

维吉尔颤抖着脱掉自己的皮裤，勃起的阴茎可怜兮兮的挺立在空气中，上面空无一物。可是再仔细看便会发现，殷红的龟头上被空气撑开一个圆圆的洞，而根部也被什么箍住了。

“不管你是谁——我一定——”年长者从喉咙深处挤出愤怒的怒吼，就在这时，他一直没被碰触的后穴突然感到一股凉意。又来了，这个卑鄙下贱的小人，只敢躲在远处的混蛋，居然又一次！！维吉尔难以置信的瞪大眼睛，下一秒便感觉到什么冰冷的液体涌入自己体内，他本能的想起半个月前自己瘫软在废墟里被灌了一肚子水的经历，每当他以为要结束的时候，后穴里又会被灌进新的液体。

回忆与现实交叠到一起，让维吉尔愤怒到不能自抑。可最终，年长者还是挣扎着靠坐在浴室的墙边，嘴里紧紧咬住自己的大衣，因为他感觉到尼禄还在门口，年轻人似乎很担心他并不敢远离，他绝不能让尼禄听到什么丢脸的声音。

紧窒的穴口在被灌进液体后，再次被看不见的手指分开，随后某个圆滚滚带着颗粒的东西碰上了他的穴口，被强行推到深处。年长者努力控制着呼吸，可下一秒，那个被塞进来的透明物体抵住他的前列腺，开始剧烈震动起来。

另一边，湿热昏暗的卧室内但丁还在继续他的一人练习。明明是很严肃的技术练习，但丁依旧在不知不觉中硬了。或许是上次用乳胶玩具自慰的经历太美味，又或许是插着尿道堵的淡粉色阴茎太熟悉，恶魔猎人再次陷入自己的性幻想中。如果此刻躺在床上的是真正的维吉尔，高傲的半魔因为人类下流的小玩具们瘫软在床上，正在用渴望的眼神向他发出请求。

操。但丁小声嘀咕了一声，掏出自己完全硬起来的老二。塞在玩具内的跳蛋还在尽职尽责的跳动着，但丁给自己的老二抹上一层润滑油，将龟头抵上紧紧闭合的穴口。这个玩具哪里都好，就是记忆材料让穴口恢复的太快，每次插进去都紧的要命。

“一会清理又要麻烦了。”但丁抱怨着一捅到底。

紧到让人窒息的内壁完整的包裹住他，原本在甬道中段的跳蛋被他的阴茎顶到更深处，震动让但丁发出长长的一声叹息。玩具微凉的内壁并不像维吉尔那么灼热，但依旧足够热情，但丁默默品味了一会跳蛋带来的快感，随后开始大开大合的抽插。对着一个性爱模型这么兴奋真的既变态又可怜，但丁当然知道现在的自己看起来有多可笑，可男人就是这种可悲的生物，精虫上脑的时候只有一个念头——射精。

半魔粗大的阴茎将跳蛋捅进最深处，在乳胶玩具腹肌上顶起一块颤动的凸起，但丁每次都将阴茎完全抽出只留头部，再狠狠全部捣进去。包裹着他的玩具确实很细腻很仿真，可这不是维吉尔，如果可以他更想跟真正的维吉尔做爱，去好好亲一下他别扭的老哥，在维吉尔耳边不断重复让人脸红心跳的甜言蜜语。

“Vergil……”但丁大口喘着气，闭上眼睛去幻想真正的维吉尔，摆动腰部的速度越来越快，他就快到顶了。乳胶玩具紧紧吸吮包裹着他，每一次摩擦都带来极为强烈的性刺激，而玩具深处的跳蛋一直在剧烈震动着，开到最大的震动功能甚至把但丁的龟头震到发麻。最终，但丁喘息着达到高潮，将全部精液射在乳胶玩具的最深处。

狭窄的房车浴室内，维吉尔已经无法分辨时间过了多久，漫长到没有尽头的震动带来无止境的快感，抵在前列腺上的不明物体让他一次次想要射精，又被堵住铃口的透明物体将精液挡回。而后穴在短暂的空虚后再次被阴茎形状的透明物体进入，在空气中撑开一个标准的圆。年长者的手指徒劳的挡住入口，和上次一样，无论他怎么努力都无法让体内深处的撞击停下片刻。

“够，够了……”

阴茎根部被箍住的痛苦让维吉尔无法射精，半魔被灼烧大脑的快感彻底击败，徒劳的撸动着自己，发出一声接一声气音，他的阴茎在空气中挺立，铃口与后穴都被看不到的东西撑开圆圆的洞，露出里面殷红的嫩肉。无论他怎么努力，在根部被箍住，尿道被塞满的情况下他都无法达到高潮。年长者感觉眼眶发酸，怒火，羞愤，无力感同时袭上了他，将他的高傲狠狠踩在脚底。后穴里的震动一直没停，而插入他体内的阴茎形状的东西还在不知疲惫的抽插着，快感越积越多，维吉尔早就越过那条线了，却因为被箍住堵住而无法射精。

最终，漫长的折磨将年长者推上无射精高潮。剧烈的快感从后穴深处沿着脊椎蔓延，让维吉尔颤抖着瘫软在瓷砖地面上。

“够了……”冰蓝色的瞳孔里盈满了生理性泪水，无射精高潮宛如海浪般一波接着一波，仿佛没有尽头，维吉尔也不知道自己有没有忍住尖叫，他瘫软在狭窄的浴室里，大脑一片空白，阴茎和后穴打着颤。前列腺高潮是那么绵长，让年长者呜咽了一声又一声，而后穴里的抽插和震动仿佛永无止境一般，在他高潮后依旧没有停止。

尼禄有点紧张的等在浴室门外，他犹豫了一下，将耳朵贴在门上，里面除了悉悉索索的衣物摩擦声和几声急促的喘息听起来并没有什么异常。维吉尔突然肚子疼？还是个处男的年轻人并不清楚发生了什么，只是本能的在担心自己的父亲。

“我是不是该给但丁打个电话？”年轻人有点犹豫，以他对维吉尔的了解，向但丁求助或许不是个好主意。最终尼禄决定再等等。

另一边，终于射出来的但丁发现自己满身是汗，贴身体恤已经湿透了。

“这个天不开空调简直是煎熬。”恶魔猎人看看床单上的一堆玩具，再次陷入贤者时间的自我怀疑中。他的性爱技术真的有提升吗？对着玩具练习到底有什么意义？但丁胡思乱想了一会才发现跳蛋还没关，于是他把还在震动的草莓跳蛋拽出来，又拔出乳胶阴茎内的尿道堵，最后是扣的很紧的阴茎环。等将这些全部解开后，但丁吃惊的发现仿真阴茎仿佛真正的性器一般颤抖了几下，才缓缓变软重回最初的大小。

“真先进。”但丁干巴巴的感叹，抱着一堆玩具走向浴室，又到了无聊的清洗时间了。

等但丁把自己和玩具们都清洗干净，又吃光了三个草莓圣代，趴在桌子上睡了一觉，维吉尔还是没有回家。夜幕早已在不知不觉间降临，街边被渲染上点点星光，但丁正想给尼禄去个电话，是不是年轻人留维吉尔吃晚饭了，年长者便带着一身疲惫踏出空间门。

“Nico的问题很麻烦吗？这个点尼禄有留你吃晚饭吧？”但丁自然地接过维吉尔的外衣，将手掌放上对方僵硬的肩膀，应付那个话多的小女孩确实很麻烦，也许他哥需要个肌肉按摩？

可是下一秒恶魔猎人便被他的哥哥推开，维吉尔的眼神中透着一股说不出的烦躁，让但丁下意识的后退一步。

“别碰我。”维吉尔话刚说出口，眉头便皱了起来，他知道自己不该迁怒但丁，这又不是但丁的错，“……只是有点累，我先去睡了。”

但丁目送他哥消失在二楼，感觉自己必须得做点什么了。

 

TBC

 

PS.我文里的蛋都是好蛋，又温柔又体贴还会主动学情趣练技术，可惜造化弄人让他们都届不到真哥，这篇的蛋也是。

PPS.大家可以把这篇当成新世界大门那篇的后续，DV关系确定后的小插曲，这礼物就当我送给大门蛋的一点心意（好像更惨了？？？）。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这场谁先发现真相的博弈游戏是但丁赢了，所以我们还能再吃一发超辣play，如果是哥先发现…………

  
【DV】来自陌生人的礼物 （飙车pwp） 3完结

  
直到第二天中午，维吉尔依旧是一副心事重重的样子，周身围绕着一股能把人冻结的低气压。作为一个体贴哥哥的好弟弟，既然他哥不开口，但丁决定由自己去找出维吉尔烦恼的原因。于是午饭过后，趁着维吉尔回二楼书房看书，留在一楼的但丁破天荒的没看他的《花花公子》，而是坐在办公桌后撑着脑袋苦思冥想起来。

“到底什么事能烦到维吉尔呢？”

夏季的闷热就像给大脑蒙了一层保鲜膜，但丁搅动脑筋思考着，维吉尔是从什么时候开始变得不对劲的呢。回忆并没有花太多时间，毕竟维吉尔态度突变也就是最近半个月的事，但丁记得维吉尔似乎是在上次独自出任务回来后才变得有些奇怪的，那时候有发生什么特殊的事情吗？突然，一个疯狂的念头像闪电一样划过恶魔猎人的大脑，让他僵在椅子上，全身狂冒冷汗。

“不，不会吧……”但丁开始发抖，被自己大胆的想法吓到说不出话，如果，哪怕只是如果，事情真像他想的那样，那他绝对死定了。但丁又想起昨天他哥从尼禄那里回来时的表情，抖得更加厉害。他的手在发颤，但还是顽强地拿起办公桌上的电话，他必须给尼禄去个电话。

“尼禄，是我……”但丁从来没这么怂过，握住电话的手抖的简直不像他，平时一直环绕着他的那份游刃有余早就不见了影子，恶魔猎人尽量让声线平稳，“昨天维吉尔在你那里有发生什么事吗，他回来后有点不对劲。”

电话那头的尼禄似乎犹豫了一下，“他昨天好像肚子疼？总之我们谈着话，他突然就把自己关浴室里了，直到2个小时后才出来。不过他后来除了脸色差了点，看起来没其他问题。是维吉尔发生什么事了吗？喂喂，你有在听我说话吗？？”

但丁已经听不清年轻人在说什么了，他只觉着如坠冰窖，全身的冷汗几乎浸透了衣服。

那个莫名其妙的乳胶性爱玩具，与维吉尔是共感的。这个事实像一把大锤子敲在恶魔猎人脑壳上，把但丁敲得眼冒金星。

但丁带着一身冷汗扣死电话。他死定了，他绝对死定了。但丁回忆起第一次玩乳胶玩具时自己那些作死的举动，包括灌了一堆草莓圣代，变成真魔人形态狂肏玩具，还有事后的清洗，第二次更是作死，在维吉尔去找尼禄时玩了一堆过火的玩具，尿道堵，阴茎环，还有跳蛋，他简直不敢想象当时的维吉尔会有多愤怒多窘迫。

他死定了。这是个可以预见到的100%会到来的未来，维吉尔早晚会发现是他干的，毕竟连着两次被搞都是自己不在场的时候，这个共同点也太明显了。但是在这股能杀死人的恐惧中，但丁无法自拔的硬了，硬在裤子里，能顶破衣服那种。只要一想到他之前玩的是真正的维吉尔，但丁简直可以在裤子里射上三次。那个高傲到目中无人的强大半魔，他的双胞胎哥哥，在战斗中被看不见的手戳进后穴，然后瘫软在地被灌了一肚子草莓圣代，又被看不见的真魔人的粗大阴茎顶起肚皮，最后还被反复清洗灌肠了三次。

而昨天甚至更过分，维吉尔在尼禄的面前被强行塞进尿道堵，扣上阴茎环，前列腺被抵上开到最大档的跳蛋，在这种情况下又被他狂肏了一通，直到他射完才被解开束缚，紧接着又是三次灌肠清理。但丁想起昨天那根乳胶阴茎是怎样在空气中颤动又是怎样可怜兮兮的软回去，呜咽了一声，感觉自己完了，生理和心理上都是。

“我死定了……”但丁呢喃着站起身，浑身湿透，老二却硬的发疼，他觉着大脑深处在燃烧，一半的自己在恐惧，另一半自己却兴奋到发抖。想一想，当你最疯狂的幻想里都不敢想象的美梦成真了，死又有什么好怕的呢。

反正都是要死，请让他最后再爽一次再死吧。

但丁挪动双腿来到他的储物间，昏暗的小仓库里堆满了不用的魔武器、圣水、红魔石。恶魔猎人在角落的角落中找到自己藏起的箱子，口干舌燥几乎无法呼吸。然后但丁抱起他的箱子，步路蹒跚地爬上二楼，来到书房隔壁的卧室。

维吉尔就在隔壁看书，想必他哥此刻最大的愿望就是把那个看不见的透明人千刀万剐吧。

但丁将纸箱放在他和维吉尔的Kingsize大床上，发现自己的指尖还在颤抖。

“操。”恶魔猎人小声咒骂了一声，擦了一下头上的汗，把纸盒中的乳胶屁股拿出来，正面朝上摆好。做工精良的性爱玩具在他眼里完全变了质，他的手在抖，心跳在加速，维吉尔就在他隔壁，被他哥发现只是时间问题。末日前的狂欢总是让人失去理智，但丁掰开面前白到发亮的玩具屁股，想都没想就舔了下去。

紧窒的穴口没有什么味道，舔起来就像乳胶，他昨天也是反复灌了三次水才把玩具冲洗干净。舔一个乳胶玩具像是变态行为，但当这个玩具与维吉尔有共感时，一切就变了质。但丁的舌尖强硬的挤进玩具紧窒的甬道，一边向里面灌入唾液，一边将舌尖抵上最熟悉的那点，维吉尔的前列腺。但丁已经硬到发疼，却还是竖起耳朵去听隔壁的动静，半魔敏锐的听力让他听见一声小小的惊呼。他的猜测没有错，维吉尔确实与这个玩具存在共感。

“抱歉了Vergil……”但丁小声嘀咕了一下，舌头继续用力舔进更深处，紧窒的肉穴像往常一样被他一点点舔开，眼前的玩具不再只是玩具，他在舔的就是维吉尔，一个无法反抗只暴露出屁股的维吉尔。敏感稚嫩的肉洞在舌头的抚慰下很快打开，被灌满过量的口水，但丁抬起头，毫不意外的看到玩具前方的阴茎已经挺立起来，该死的，他之前怎么就没发现呢，谁家的乳胶玩具还会勃起的。

但丁咽了口口水，用嘴唇亲了亲面前轻微晃动的粗大阴茎，饱满的龟头形状是那么熟悉，他一口含住维吉尔的阴茎，来了个彻彻底底的深喉。但丁的口活技术其实很一般，几次牙齿都不小心磕碰到玩具，可是这根淡粉色的阴茎一点也没软，反而更硬了。

但丁竖起耳朵听着墙对面传来的压抑喘息，感觉自己快爆掉了。他哥绝对想不到正在搞自己屁股的透明人其实就在隔壁。他吐出维吉尔的阴茎，从盒子里拿出其他的性爱玩具，玻璃制尿道堵，稍微小一号的阴茎环，sm用皮鞭，还有一根超级巨大带着狰狞颗粒的黑色仿真阴茎。反正他都要死了，就让他死前爽个彻底吧。

但丁小心翼翼的捏起玻璃尿道堵，将这根细长冰冷的性爱玩具插进面前的乳胶玩具里，又在玩具根部扣上金属阴茎环，做完这一切后，但丁轻轻吻了吻被撑开的铃口，耳朵也没漏过隔壁传来的痛呼。被限制射精一定让他哥很痛苦吧，但丁不抱歉意的想，手又移向了玩具的后穴，那里被唾液润滑后又恢复到紧窒的模样。

“这个大小你一定没问题的，老哥。”但丁拿过那根超级大的黑色仿真阴茎，足足18cm的长度与狰狞凸起让这玩具看起来侵略性十足，不过比起但丁自己的老二还是差了点，更别提他真魔人形态那堪称刑具的带刺老二。但丁将手里的按摩棒抵上紧紧闭合着穴口，手腕用力，强硬地撑开维吉尔，眼睛一眨不眨的看着面前可爱的肉穴将黑色按摩棒一吞到底。但丁的心跳越来越快，给真正的维吉尔插按摩棒？简直是做梦，现在大概是他唯一的机会去看这种美景了。

准备好这一切后，但丁拿过一旁的sm用黑色皮鞭，在手里试了试。黑色的皮鞭上同样带着细小颗粒，可以最大限度的增加皮肤摩擦力。

“好了……”但丁屏住呼吸，举起手里的皮鞭，他最疯狂的幻想里也不敢想象的美景就要发生了，然后皮鞭带着风声嗖的一下打在乳胶玩具的臀瓣上，过大的力道带着玩具颤抖起来，连带前方勃起并被束缚的阴茎也抖了好几下，而隔着墙壁的惊呼是那么清晰可爱，让但丁几乎射在裤子里。皮鞭拍打臀肉的声音在空荡荡的卧室里异常清晰，用脚想都知道维吉尔会听到，于是但丁抓紧时间又抽了几下，用鞭子打他哥的屁股，机不可失失不再来啊。

果然，短短几秒后。

“Dante——————”伴随着怒吼的是门板被踹飞的巨响，手握阎魔刀的维吉尔逆着光出现在门口。

但丁了然的抬头，扯出一个笑容，“嗨，老哥，对我的技术还满意吗？”他的动作没停，依旧一下又一下地抽打着身下的乳胶玩具，过大的力道让玩具的臀瓣颤个不停。而他的视线则紧紧盯住站在门口的维吉尔，对方潮红的眼角，颤抖的长腿，还有胯部不自觉地向前躲闪的动作，无一不让恶魔猎人爽到眼前冒白光。

这太过了，就算下一秒被杀了他也值了！！

“你——”剧烈的鞭打让维吉尔无法说出完整的句子，粗糙的皮鞭让他的臀部又痛又痒，他的阴茎和昨天一样被箍住堵住硬在皮裤里，屁股里塞着看不见的透明巨物，再加上但丁持续不断的鞭打，维吉尔简直要窒息了。他早该知道的，只有但丁这个蠢货会干出这种事！！愤怒与羞耻感让年长者爆发出无比的战斗力，他强忍着前后都被塞满的快感迈开腿，可下一秒，他不可置信的看向床上的但丁。

“抱歉了Vergil，能不能等一会再杀我？”

但丁伸手捏住乳胶玩具的前端，在胀大敏感的龟头上狠狠揉搓了一下，而那里还插着尿道堵。然后将插在玩具屁股里的黑色按摩棒猛地抽出，又用力一推到底，同时将玩具的开关推到最大。价格昂贵的电动按摩棒不负期待地震动起来，马力十足。

疼痛和快感同时袭上维吉尔，让年长者彻底软了腰半跪在地上。这种状态下的他怎么可能是但丁的对手，只是几下便被他的弟弟拽上床，扔在那个白花花的玩具屁股旁边。

“我知道你很生气，不过这个玩具真的不是我做的。”但丁一边好心的解释着，一边用Cerberus把维吉尔捆了个结实，才去伸手解他哥拉到喉结的马甲拉链，黑色的风衣与马甲让维吉尔显得无比禁欲，可但丁知道，这身严肃的长衣下面是一具被彻底肏开肏软的糜烂肉体，被他肏熟的。

“Dante，你——死定了！！！”年长者被后穴里狂暴的震动彻底击败，阴茎里的尿道堵和下面的阴茎环让他无法射精，一波接一波的前列腺高潮不断折磨着他，让他面前但丁的脸越发可恶，他发誓，绝对要杀了但丁！！！这半个月来的怒火终于找到了发泄口，年长者的身心都像被火舌舔舐一般烧了起来。

“好了好了，等一会让你杀个够。”而但丁已经陷入一种全然的漠不关心里，仿佛末日前的狂欢。他一点点剥开维吉尔的衣服就像在拆生命里最后的礼物——某种意义上确实如此，然后低头亲了亲他哥汗湿的鼻尖，剧烈的快感让维吉尔全身泛起好看的粉红。但丁又咬了下维吉尔挺立的乳尖，那个玩具哪里都好，可惜就是没有做出上半身。淡粉色的小肉粒硬的宛如石子，被他咬下时微微变形，但丁没有留余力，狠狠咬了几口又吸吮几下后，唇瓣下滑，来到维吉尔挺立的阴茎。

漂亮又粗大的阴茎上没有任何装饰品，但铃口却在空气中翕张发着抖，再仔细去看，根部则是被什么看不见的东西箍住猛然收紧一圈，想必很不舒服，而再往下，跨过饱胀的囊袋和会阴，则是在空气中被完全撑开的后穴，那个可怜的肉洞不断颤抖着，用力到臀瓣都在颤动，却依旧被空气彻底撑开，露出内部殷红细腻的内壁。但丁觉着自己快死了，不用维吉尔动手就快死了，死于眼前的美景。

“这可够奇怪的，你里面就像塞了个空气阴茎，我甚至能看到你的结肠。”但丁感叹着瞪大眼睛，把头埋在他哥胯下，一眨不眨的看着维吉尔的内壁是怎么蠕动收缩用力夹紧根本就不存在的阴茎的。而扔在一旁的乳胶屁股里巨大的黑色按摩棒还在尽职尽责的震动着。但丁低头，将舌头伸进被完全撑开的穴口。

“不——”维吉尔发出一声悲鸣，大腿紧绷着夹住但丁的脑袋，却无法阻挡对方的继续深入。肥厚的舌头在完全敞开的后穴里宛入无人之境，但丁舔着他彻底敞开的哥哥，发现维吉尔正在一波一波往外冒水。

“你流了好多水，里面的肠道一直在发颤唉。”但丁叹了口气，看来维吉尔真的很爽，他哥到底达到几次无射精高潮了啊，屁股里都湿成这样了，“应该不需要再润滑了，那我直接插进去了。”

然后，他将自己一直勃起就没软过的阴茎整根撞进维吉尔体内，直击前列腺。因为但丁要比按摩棒大上一圈，所以维吉尔的小穴依旧能紧紧包裹住他，同时他哥后穴深处传来微妙的震动感，让但丁爽的直抽气，共感也太神奇了。但丁换了换姿势，让维吉尔修长的大腿环上自己的腰，开始享受自己的劳动成果。

他身下的维吉尔战栗着呜咽起来，双重快感同时袭击了年长者，他感到屁股里夹着但丁的同时又被另一个会震动的阴茎在肏着，这太过了，这真的太过了。无法射精让前列腺高潮变得越来越漫长，维吉尔感觉自己一直持续在高潮地狱里，如果没有被堵住前端，他一定早就失禁了，可他绝不会为这个感谢但丁的。

“同时被两根肏是什么感觉？你知不知道你快把我夹断了，放松点好吗老哥。”但丁并没有指望得到回答，他只是大开大合的开始摆动腰部，从刚才开始他就硬了太久了，必须先射一发再说。于是但丁狠狠撞击着他的哥哥，体会着皮肤紧密相贴的亲密感，同时吻上维吉尔的唇，他哥离被肏翻就差一点点了。与下半身激烈的撞击不同，但丁的吻非常温柔，他舔着维吉尔干裂的嘴唇，用舌尖勾上他哥不断闪躲的舌头。

“Vergil……”伴随着一记用尽全力的撞击，但丁抵在敏感的前列腺上开始射精。硬了太久让他射的又多又浓，等但丁终于从爽翻天的高潮中回神时，他身下的维吉尔已经被灌了一肚子精液了。

年长者再次达到了无射精高潮，过度的快感让维吉尔几乎喘不上气。

但丁趁着他哥还沉浸在高潮的快感中，意识不太清楚，将维吉尔翻了个身，变成趴跪在床上的姿势，然后又拿过一旁的乳胶玩具屁股，把里面还在震动的黑色按摩棒抽了出来。

反正横竖都是死，请让他把所有性幻想一口气实现吧。但丁抱着死前狂欢的心态，将维吉尔的腰稍微抬起一些，把那个带来无数快乐的乳胶性爱屁股塞在维吉尔腰下。

失神中的年长者似乎终于恢复了一点意识，被但丁意图明显的动作惊醒。

“你？”维吉尔不可置信的扭头看向他愚蠢到无可救药的弟弟。

“嗨，Vergil，你难道不想试试吗，自己肏自己可不是每个人都能有的体验。”但丁露出灿烂的笑容，说着，将维吉尔一直充血勃起的阴茎抵上玩具松软的穴口，那里已经被肏到熟透了。

“Dante，你死定了。”事情到了这一步，维吉尔知道此刻的自己已经无法改变什么了。失去控制权让这个控制狂愤怒到发抖，他咬了咬牙，紧紧闭上眼睛。

但丁不去理会维吉尔的消极抵抗，反正他哥一直是这种明明爽到不行嘴巴却死不承认的类型。他小心控制着维吉尔瘫软的腰部，让对方的阴茎完整插入乳胶玩具内部。

“呜……”年长者发出一声压抑、绵长的呻吟，其色情程度简直可以让但丁再射上三次，那个高傲冷漠又强大的半魔，他的哥哥，现在竟然在自己肏着自己，而对方阴茎上甚至还带着尿道堵和阴茎环。

但丁深吸了口气，把自己再次硬到发疼的老二抵上维吉尔雪白的屁股，两瓣臀肉深处的穴口被空气撑开一个圆圆的洞，大小与他的阴茎差不多——谁让他和维吉尔连老二的大小都差不多呢。

“我进去了。”但丁一插到底，然后开始毫无节制的挺动腰部，每一下都撞击上维吉尔被苛责到发肿的前列腺，他将阴茎整根撞进去，又拔出只留头部，一下下宛如打桩般狠肏着年长者。而但丁的动作自然而然地带动着维吉尔，让年长者的阴茎同时狠肏着身下乳胶制的仿真性爱玩具，“自己肏自己是什么感觉呢，亲爱的老哥。”

维吉尔的呼吸变得更加急促，剧烈的快感让他眼前只剩一片白芒，他根本听不清但丁在说什么，只是本能的随着身后的撞击向前挺腰。紧紧包裹住他的内壁是那么柔软热情，而每当他因为快感绞紧后穴时，阴茎也会被同样的绞紧吸吮，可无论快感堆的再高，束缚住阴茎的性爱道具都让他无法射精，只能迎来一次比一次漫长的无射精高潮。快感构成的莫比乌斯之环将他紧紧束缚在肉欲里，维吉尔感觉自己的理智在蒸发，一切全都乱了套。

“Dante……”年长者呜咽着叫着弟弟的名字，腰部随着对方的动作一下下向前挺的更深。

在这种时候叫名字简直是作弊，但丁感觉眼前一花，他忘了一切技巧，腰部摆动的速度远超人类，太爽了，真的太爽了，维吉尔的内部是那么湿那么热，一下又一下紧紧的绞着他，简直像个榨汁机般难以满足。但丁感到自己快射了，他弯下腰，将手伸向被束缚住的乳胶玩具屁股，他想和维吉尔一起射出来。

但丁汗湿的手指几乎捏不住玻璃尿道堵，试了几次才找到顶端的玻璃珠，随后将细长的玻璃棒一下子抽了出来。他身下的维吉尔颤抖到近乎痉挛，于是但丁又摸上乳胶肉棒根部的阴茎环，把那个金属的小玩具解开，现在维吉尔自由了。

“你可以射了，Vergil……”但丁在维吉尔耳边喘息着，腰部用力撞向对方的前列腺，那个可怜的地方已经被折腾到整个肿胀起来，不需要太过注意就能被阴茎狠狠肏上。

快感实在堆积了太多太久，维吉尔彻底失神的眼中已经看不到任何东西，他全身都在流水，前面和后面都像要融化一般灼热。被解放的阴茎还插在乳胶玩具内部，被狠狠挤压吸吮着，而后穴深处同时体会着两份快感，他在同时被自己和但丁肏。这个认知让年长者羞愤到无法思考，他已经记不清自己达到过几次前列腺高潮，快感打败了他，他现在只有一个念头，射精。

但丁狠狠肏着维吉尔的后穴，将年长者彻底推过那条线，让他哥在多重快感下达到前所未有的高潮。勃起了一整个下午的阴茎射了一股又一股，过度的快感让维吉尔近乎窒息，而射精结束后，他的阴茎还在持续抖动着。

但丁也射了，射在维吉尔猛烈绞紧的肉穴深处，一边射精一边还在忍不住小幅度抽插，他哥简直要把他夹断了。

不知过了多久，是但丁先从爽到让人翻白眼的快感中回神。他从维吉尔身上爬起来，正想说点什么，便看到两人身下的床单浸满了淡黄色透明液体。

哇哦，但丁干巴巴的感叹。维吉尔被他搞失禁了，尿在了乳胶玩具里面。这算不算内射自己？

看着彻底瘫软在床铺中央的维吉尔，但丁有点舍不得移开视线。他哥现在的样子简直可爱的不行，双手被Cerberus捆在头顶，屁股被肏出一个合不拢的肉洞，身下是淡黄色的尿液，还有那潮红失神的脸，这种美景是他这辈子第一次见，估计也是最后一次。于是但丁低下头，亲了亲对方汗湿的额头，慢慢品味这最后一刻的温馨。

等维吉尔醒来时，等待他的大概是火星撞地球一般的末日景象了吧。不过，他值了。

  
END

舍得一身剐才能吃到真哥！给这个作大死的但丁发小红花！至于后续我都不敢脑补了，估计是满屏马赛克的R20g展开吧……

 

 

PS.后面还一篇番外


	4. Chapter 4

【DV】来自陌生人的礼物 （性瘾番外）

 

时间不知不觉又过去一个月，事务所在步入夏季后逐渐变得闷热，就算但丁再怎么心疼电费，老旧的立柜空调依旧吭哧吭哧的工作起来。伴随着不太给力的凉风，恶魔猎人瘫在他的办公桌后面，有气无力，他不太想回忆自己一个月前都经历了什么，恐怕最恐怖的R20G血浆片都拍不出他当时的遭遇吧，但丁心有余悸的想。

不过他值了，只要一想到之前他是怎么把维吉尔玩了个彻彻底底，但丁就能就着回忆射上三次。尿道堵、阴茎环、跳蛋、SM皮鞭、按摩棒，他在维吉尔身上用了那么多玩具，还又那个最佳性爱道具——与维吉尔有共感的乳胶模型屁股，哇哦，但丁都有点担心自己了，在经历过这么辣的玩法后普通性爱还能满足他吗？

不过比起这个，他首先要担心的问题大概是，维吉尔真的不给他上了。

自从一个月前的事情后维吉尔就不太跟他说话了，每次碰面都是冷着一张脸用幻影剑打招呼。但丁长叹一口气，瘫在他的办公桌上，连色情杂志都没心情看了，他真的做的过分了点，可是他也有在反省啊，所以维吉尔到底还要多久才能消气啊。

另一边，二楼书房里的维吉尔烦躁地敲着桌面。他面前摆着雪莱的诗集，可这些优美动人的文字此刻并无法安抚他。

早在一个月前，那个带来屈辱回忆的邪恶玩具就被维吉尔永久封印了，加上108层封印后被阎魔刀流放到了次元裂缝最深处，但丁也被他狠狠修理过，事情看起来都解决了？并没有，依旧冰冷愤怒的维吉尔面临着一个非常大的问题，他的身体开始变得难以满足，仿佛被开了个大洞般无比空虚，随时随地都在期待着突如其来的性刺激。

人类对这种无时无刻不在渴望性爱的空虚感有个专有名词，性瘾。或许是之前被但丁玩的太过火了，总之等维吉尔发现时，他的身体已经不可逆转的发生了变化，他的肉体激烈地渴望着粗暴的性爱，阴茎和后穴下意识地期待着看不见的爱抚与侵犯。

年长者的高傲让他无法接受这个现实。或许他的身体在被但丁玩弄后变得食髓知味，但他的精神绝对不会屈服于这种低劣下流的玩笑！于是维吉尔像跟自己较劲一般变得更加禁欲，他原本就拉到喉结的拉链变得更加密不透风，紧箍的靴套又紧了一个皮扣，至于性爱就更不用说了，自从一个月前维吉尔就将但丁赶出他们的卧室。他绝对，不会再让但丁碰他一下了！！

强大的斯巴达之子拥有惊人的自制力，充斥全身的性欲被他强行封锁在体内，可那股燥热与烦闷并不会轻易消失，于是他将全部精力转移到战斗上，一段时间里他简直成了战斗狂，从早打到晚，打恶魔，或者打但丁。可随着时间流逝，维吉尔发现这种方式并不奏效，他越是压抑自己，性瘾便越是强烈，这种失控的感觉简直让维吉尔发疯，而这一切全是该死的但丁的错。

事实上，维吉尔并不讨厌欲望，在这之前，性欲于他只是生活中锦上添花的点缀，但他厌恶失控的欲望。或许，他该想一个办法，彻底解决这个问题，年长者烦躁的想。

当但丁又接到清理红墓市周围的委托时，他总算松了口气。出任务算是少有的他能和维吉尔共同行动的时刻，他老哥的冷暴力真是要人命，现在的但丁情愿天天和维吉尔打架，也不想维吉尔老是躲着他。

“这堆树根和苍蝇就永远杀不干净吗？”但丁用Cavaliere锤飞一只偷袭的绿色苍蝇，耸耸肩，“算了，至少他们提供了一笔稳定收入，能源源不断为事务所提供水电费，我可不想夏天没空调用。”

维吉尔没有搭理他，阎魔刀宛如高效的绞肉机一般收割着附近的恶魔，短短十多分钟后，他们的委托就完成了。这么简单的战斗显然无法满足年长者，很快，阎魔刀便指向了但丁，而但丁也乐得跟他哥打上一场，禁欲让恶魔猎人同样精力旺盛。

两位斯巴达之子的战斗同以往无数次一样激烈，他们从地上打到天上，狂暴的魔力形成乱流搅动空气，让周围残破的建筑毁得更加彻底。最终，红色的真魔人将与自己同名的大剑狠狠砍向他的哥哥，把蓝色的真魔人从天空锤进地底。但丁气喘吁吁的褪去魔人化，看向倒在不远处同样退出魔人化的维吉尔，正想调侃一句但丁得一分，便闻到一股与战场完全不符的熟悉味道。

“Vergil……？”但丁难以置信的瞪大眼睛，又抽了抽鼻子，确定自己没有闻错。半魔敏锐的感官让他不可能闻错空气中弥漫的麝香味，但丁僵硬着脖子，将视线移向他哥的胯下。黑色的紧身皮裤并不会浸水，可下面传来的味道是那么鲜明，让但丁口干舌燥大脑一片空白。

维吉尔射了，在跟他战斗时射了。可，为什么？他们只是在普通的战斗互殴吧？真的很普通啊？但丁可以确定自己在战斗中绝对没有多余动作，他现在是真的什么都不敢做只求维吉尔能快点消气。可眼前的事实是，维吉尔在跟他战斗时，在毫无性刺激的情况下，射在了裤子里。

“呃……”但丁犹豫着抬头，看向他哥依旧面无表情的脸——除了耳畔那点殷红谁能看出维吉尔刚射啊，突然觉着自己最好说点什么，“我猜，这都是我的错？”

“这都是你的错。”维吉尔直视着但丁，依旧面无表情，身周的低气压却宛如实质压得但丁说不出话。

“我已经说过很多遍抱歉了？说真的这事不能全怪我，谁知道一个性爱玩具会跟你有共感啊……”但丁的声音在他哥刀子一般锐利的眼神下越来越小，好吧，如果说前两次还算是不知情，那最后那次确实是他的错，可是他真的有在反省啊，包括现在。

“或许，我能帮点忙？”但丁强顶着他哥能杀人的眼神开口，“你看，我也一个月没做过了，我们不如互帮互助一下，你知道的，性瘾什么的如果被满足了，或许会不治而愈？”

维吉尔依旧沉默地看着他，眼神晦暗不明让但丁有些猜不透。可下一秒，维吉尔就突然瞬移到他身后，狠狠一脚将毫无防备的他踢进旁边的废墟里。被踢懵的但丁半靠在碎石堆里，刚想抬头，维吉尔就再次出现在他面前，修长有力的长腿踩上他的胸口。

“闭嘴。”年长者用幻影剑和冰冷的视线打断但丁接下来的话，他现在非常生气，无论是在战斗时射在裤子里还是但丁轻浮的态度都让他无比愤怒。维吉尔此刻最需要的东西便是控制权，他发誓，无论是该死的性瘾还是该死的但丁，他都可以凭自己解决。

但丁默默闭嘴。好吧，他懂维吉尔的意思了，今天他就是一根人肉按摩棒，谁让他欠维吉尔的呢。于是但丁乖乖的举起双手表示臣服，很快，几只幻影剑插着他的袖子把他钉在墙壁上。

他现在只有眼睛是自由的了，所以但丁目不转睛的看着维吉尔，从对方一丝不苟的领口到靴套上整整齐齐的皮扣，他哥穿的真是太禁欲了。谁又能想到呢，这么个禁欲的男人其实正在被性瘾折磨着，刚刚还在战斗中射在了裤子里，而罪魁祸首就是他。

好吧，是他玩的太过火了。但丁回忆起他对乳胶屁股干的那些操蛋事，深以为然，在经历过那么刺激的性爱后患上性瘾简直太正常了，自己肏自己，连这种梦幻般的玩法他哥都体验过了，普通的性爱怕是很难满足维吉尔了吧。所以现在，他哥和他面临着同样的烦恼，性阈值被调的太高。

维吉尔并没有去脱上半身的马甲和风衣，只是踢掉靴子和皮裤，便光着下半身靠近同样硬起来的但丁。维吉尔没穿内裤，刚刚射在裤子里的精液此刻正在沿着年长者白皙的大腿下滑，看来他真的忍太久了，但丁默默地想，虽然对方依旧是那幅眉头能夹死人的面瘫脸，可震耳欲聋的心跳声早就暴露了一切，更别提对方已经再次勃起的阴茎。维吉尔和他一样，都等待这场性爱太久了。

就在但丁想着今天一定要好好表现时，维吉尔突然转身在脱掉的裤子里翻找起来。

“你在找什么？润滑油吗？你知道的，我不介意帮你舔……”但丁的话还没说完就被一支幻影剑抵住嘴巴。

“我最后再说一遍，闭嘴。我也不介意帮你把舌头割下来。”维吉尔冰冷的眼神中滚动着岩浆，让但丁下意识的点头。然后他哥找到了需要的东西，回到他身边。 

哇哦，但丁干巴巴的感叹，是之前的阴茎环，维吉尔竟然没扔了这个小玩意？看维吉尔的样子，今天绝对不是年长者自己要用这东西。

但丁开始真心实意的咒骂卖他玩具的店主，这该死的阴茎环为什么要小一号！！

恶魔猎人欲哭无泪的看着维吉尔脱掉他的裤子，掏出他硬到发疼的老二，无论他心里有多么悔恨，这个小一号的金属玩具依旧卡上了他的阴茎。完全勃起的肉棒根部被小了一圈的金属紧紧箍住，让但丁发出一声痛呼，这真的很难受，疼痛并不会给他们带来多少麻烦，可是没有男人会喜欢被限制射精，更别提他已经一个月没跟维吉尔做过了。

但丁发出可怜兮兮的呜咽声，希望自己的示弱能引起维吉尔的同情心，可惜，并没有。谁让这都是他自找的呢，想想他对维吉尔干的那些事，现在的待遇已经算不错了，但丁苦中作乐的安慰自己。

维吉尔将阎魔刀摆在一边，转头看向但丁。下一秒，年长者没有做任何润滑，只是伸开长腿骑跨在恶魔猎人肚子上，扶住但丁完全勃起的阴茎，然后一坐到底。

“呜……”但丁小声的抽着气，维吉尔的里面又湿又热，刚刚插入便紧紧的裹住他不断吸吮着，炙热的内壁是那么饥渴，用简直要将他夹断的力道吸着他一吞到底，但丁咬咬牙，如果不是那个阴茎环他或许已经丢人的早泄了。维吉尔就是这么湿着在跟他战斗吗？他哥到底被性瘾折腾多久了啊，怎么会湿成这样？但丁不由自主的回忆起一个月前，那个被空气彻底撑开的维吉尔，湿热殷红的肉穴里是怎样潮水泛滥，随着干性高潮涌出一波波淫液。辣到过分的回忆让恶魔猎人大口喘着气，他现在只想狠狠顶腰去肏维吉尔，可是他不敢。

深插到底让维吉尔也长舒了一口气，他空虚了整整一个月的屁股终于等到了渴望的东西，在插入的瞬间他便射了，短时间内射精两次的阴茎依旧半硬着抵在但丁小腹上，他的身体在呐喊着这还不够，他还远没有被满足，但维吉尔并不想听从身体的声音，他才是掌控者，就算是自己的肉体也无法扭曲他的意志。

年长者克制地抬起腰部，让弟弟粗大的阴茎稍微退出一些，不去理会甬道殷勤的挽留，自顾自的抬腰，然后缓缓坐下。过慢的节奏让他和但丁都很难熬，但他就是不想给他们个痛快。

“求你，Vergil……快一点……”但丁发出可怜兮兮的求饶声，维吉尔简直是在折腾他们两个，稚嫩的甬道把他咬的那么紧，可维吉尔的动作又是那么慢，但丁能感觉到那饥渴的肉洞是怎样咬紧他的老二，又是怎样恋恋不舍的被迫吐出，可维吉尔就是能狠下心不让他们俩满足。但丁感觉大脑在燃烧，他呜咽着挺身想去亲吻身上的哥哥。

维吉尔冷漠地躲开他的吻，除了潮红的耳畔依旧是那副冷冰冰的禁欲样子，只在眼底深处翻滚着灼热的欲望，“这是你自找的，Dante。你要为自己的所作所为付出代价。”

伴随着话音，更多幻影剑钉上但丁的衣服，简直像人体描边一样把他钉在废墟里。维吉尔控制着紧绷的大腿缓慢抬腰，缓慢落下，无视自己湿到滴水的甬道是多么空虚，他的后穴死死咬住体内的肉棒，仿佛饥渴到极点的旅人一般吸吮绞紧，可他依旧面无表情的压制着速度，不给自己和但丁一点甜头。

被压制的快感依旧是快感，年长者感到体内的空洞被一点点填充着，虽然远远不够，但一切都在掌控下的感觉比快感更令人舒适。心理上的满足让维吉尔发出一声呻吟，他故意在但丁耳边长叹，让长长的气音饱含欲望，他身下的但丁叫的更响也更可怜了，可那些都是但丁应得的。只要一想到一个月前的自己是怎样被但丁彻底玩弄，维吉尔就愤怒到无法呼吸。

过慢的节奏让但丁无法忍耐地挺腰，想要去追逐维吉尔紧热的甬道，却在下一秒被完全晾在空气中。维吉尔突然撑着腰部从他身上完全起身，肉穴在阴茎拔出时发出恋恋不舍地啵得一声，可年长者没去管翕张空虚的后穴，而是将再次勃起的阴茎顶在但丁嘴唇上。

“张嘴。”维吉尔发出命令。

但丁眨眨眼，他的老二被晾在空气中，正欲求不满地流着前列腺液，而他老哥也明显没被满足，维吉尔为什么要现在停下？可但丁还是乖乖的张开嘴，轻轻含住年长者饱满的顶端，那里和他一样不停渗出浓稠的前列腺液。

但丁用舌尖舔着维吉尔的铃口，然后向前挪动头部，将粗大的肉棒整个含进嘴里，突然被打乱的性爱节奏让他无比饥渴，嘴里满满的维吉尔的味道更是让他兴奋到随时能射出来，他全心全意的为维吉尔服务着，使尽浑身技巧去讨好嘴里那根熟悉的阴茎，肥厚的舌头沿着维吉尔勃起的筋脉滑动，最后探入大张的铃口，那里经过他的玩弄已经变得习惯被捅开，从原本小巧的缝隙变成一个圆圆的小洞，而在他舌尖伸进去的一瞬间，维吉尔再次射了。

年长者第三次射精变得极为漫长，精液不再是喷出，而是缓缓从敏感的铃口里一点点涌出，但丁前后摆着头将维吉尔吞的更深，同时收紧喉咙挤压对方的龟头帮忙延长快感，等到维吉尔完全射完，但丁将嘴里的精液一滴不剩的咽下去，又舔了舔嘴角。

然后恶魔猎人抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，努力露出自己最可怜的表情，“Vergil，我表现的还好吗？”

出乎他意料的，维吉尔点了点头，“还可以。”

“那我们可以继……”可但丁的话还没说完，维吉尔就突兀地从他身上起身，动作干净利落，随后捡起扔在地上的但丁的裤子自顾自的穿起来，而维吉尔那条还沾着精液的黑色皮裤则扔在一边。

维吉尔在但丁难以置信的眼神中整理好衣服，他只脱了裤子和靴子，所以穿起来很快。几乎是瞬间，维吉尔又变回那个一丝不苟的禁欲模样了，除了略微有些急促的心跳，没人能看出他刚刚射过三次。

“Vergil？？”但丁张大嘴巴，难道他哥这就要结束了？他们根本还没开始吧？别说他了，维吉尔的后面根本没得到满足吧，他甚至还能听到维吉尔后穴欲求不满的水声。他哥怎么能这么狠心？？

可维吉尔嘴角那一抹嘲讽告诉但丁，这就是结束了。双胞胎的默契让但丁知道，维吉尔就是不想让他俩满足，这个该死的控制狂。但丁欲哭无泪的看向自己挺立在空气中的老二，他硬了这么久结果就只被维吉尔骑了一下下，连个甜头都算不上，那个束缚住他根部的阴茎环甚至还在兢兢业业工作着。

“Vergil，你这个魔鬼……”维吉尔无视但丁咬牙切齿的指控，弯腰捡起地上的阎魔刀。

就在但丁强忍着心酸想要挣脱墙上的幻影剑，用右手帮自己解决一下时，他发现，他哥原来还能更狠心。

维吉尔俯视着双腿大开老二竖在空气中的毫无形象的弟弟，露出一个嘲讽的轻笑，直接挥舞阎魔刀消失在空气中。

“你就慢慢走回去吧，蠢货。”

 

END

 

哥臀故事暂时告一段落，反正但丁还得被欺负一阵，至于你说哥臀还能找回来吗？就得看但丁本事了2333


End file.
